Death
by my feathered scales
Summary: ok is suck at summarys. how long? how long has it been since i left? left the flock, left mum, left ella, left fang. i dont know. all i know is that im here now and im with my father, my real father. all i know is that im dead, but im still here. read plz UP FOR ADOPTION. MORE INFO IN LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I lay on the ground. I watched as the flock fought above me. I could see them shouting above me. I could see Iggy and Gazzy blowing m-geeks up left and right with their seemingly unlimited supply of bombs. But all I could do was watch, I could see but I couldn't hear them, nor could I move to help them. A sudden wave of pain shot through me and then retreated back to where my stomach should be and grew ten times worse. I gasped in pain and my eyes grew wide. I could feel myself grow cold from the fist sized hole in my stomach. My own blood pooled around me and black spots appeared on the edge of my vision. I tried as hard as I could to keep the darkness away but it just felt so welcoming.

The last thing I remember was fang crashing down next to me and screaming something I couldn't hear, tears in his eyes. A slight smile appeared on my face when my brain caught up with my eyes. Whatever mother fucker said this sort of shit was peaceful needs to be shoved into the deepest depths of the school. I felt something rise in my throat and I coughed raggedly, I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth and I closed my eyes, the darkness now too overwhelming.

I felt someone hold me distantly and the pain finally left with one word resounding through my mind.

"Max."

FANG POV

Something is wrong, something is very wrong. The M-geeks are gone but I have an empty feeling in the pit if my stomach. I look out over the flock, my eyes widen when I don't find someone. I scan the area and use all my will power not to fall out of the sky. I dive down to where they fell. Even for this distance I can still see the massive pool of blood coming from the hole in their stomach. I crash to my knees next to them and hold them in my arms; my tears fell lightly into the matted hair.

I rest my forehead in the top of their head and whisper,

"Max."

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you my good friend nudge for reviewing and I wuv u too. And keep writing Dun Dun Duuuuuh and all of you who are not nudge need to read it, is sooooo funny.**

MAX POV

I am certain that I died, im certain. But here I am in this really big room. There's a fire place on the opposite wall and a table next to the king bed im in. For some reason im in a white night gown and on the table next to the bed is a black cloak. Seeing no harm in this I got out of bed and put on the cloak. A big oak door in the corner caught my eye and I walk over to it, my bare feet cold against the cold floor.

I walk down the candle lit corridor towards another room at the end. When I reach it I have to say im completely surprised. There are rows and rows of shelves, all filled with, hour glasses? What the? What's with all the hour glasses?

On the other side of the room as a desk. Sitting at the desk is a man in another black cloak with the hood down. I subconsciously walk towards him and feel the urge to trust him. As I get close he looks up at me and a small smile spreads across his face. He has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, brighter than gazzys'. His black hair standing out against his chalky white skin.

"hello max." His deep voice was smooth as silk.

"hello." I just couldn't bring myself to be suspicious of this man, he just emits trust.

"do you know where you are Max?" he asked. I shook my head dumbly. My wings twitched slightly at the coldness of the room and slightly wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

He chuckles slightly, "cold are ya? Hm. Well max you are dead, as you thought. But, I have seen you life and I think that you should not die. If it was up to me I would send you back to your family. But it is not up to me and the best I can do is let you watch over them. And to do that I have brought you half way back, to be what I called a Reaper. You know me as the grim Reaper, the lord of the space in-between life and death, where I decide if they go up or down. But you may call me Alex."**(A/N That's the name of my big brother, I love him, but he's never home, he lives in Adelaide, so I put him lots of the stories I write) **He smiled, and I just had to smile back, granted my smile was sad, it was still a smile.

"so what does a Reaper do?" I tilted my head to the side a bit, so what I know is that I am in-between life and death and can watch my flock. But what do I have to do as a reaper.

"all you have to do is collect the souls from the living realm that have gotten lost. My crows cannot bring the lost souls back. You must also bring back the souls that are too heavy with grief or anger. I will also take you in as my daughter and teach you all I know. That is all." I nodded and took my time to take all this in. If it means I can watch over my family. Plus I have never had a father, Jeb doesn't count though I just share DNA with him.

"I think I can do that...father." I looked up at his smiling face.

"good, because I have a few presents." He got off his seat and over to a big wooden chest.

"these are for you. The scythe is sentient and will only obey you, and so are the chains, they with both do whatever you ask." He handed me the scythe first. It was taller than me! The shaft was a dull black with the blade being a brilliant silver that curved downwards, on the top, facing away from the blade was a small skull that reminded me of a sabre tooth tiger skull I saw in a museum once.

The chain was a beautiful onyx with thin veins if gold gracing across it. When I touched the chains they, to my shock, wound up my arms and criss-crossed across my chest. I looked at them for a minute, admiring the brilliant creation before reaching for the scythe. As soon as I touched it the scythe pulsed in what seemed like a happy manner. I small smile graced my lips and I felt the chains tighten around me and it reminded me slightly of a hug. I put my free hand on the chains and they pulsed just like the scythe.

"you see, even if you didn't die before you would have died eventually and soon. And these weapons are meant for you and you alone." He replied.

A deep growl echoed from in the shadows behind Father and I tilted to the side and my eyes widened in shock as two black creatures with bright eyes prowled from the shadows. They stood with their heads just a little above my waist. They looked at me before walking over to Father.

"ah. Kira, Kara, where have you two been? I told you that max would be coming today." The two cat like creatures made a sort of apologetic purr/growl and Father pet them both on the head and they purred affectionately.

Now that I look at them their look kind of like cats but they have four front legs and two back legs and each foot having four finger like things with large claws. They have two antenna like things coming out behind their heads like ears and no fur, just thick, black, leather like skin. **(A/N its really just that big cat thing that Natiri rides from the movie Avatar but smaller)**

"max, my dear, this is Kira and Kara, they are my pets and they are what is known as an elite hell hound but I suppose they do look more like cats." Father smiled kindly at me and Kira and Kara walked towards me slowly. Kira reached me first, her eyes were slightly darker and her feet were a shade lighter than the rest of her black body. I hesitantly reached out and Kira nudged her head into my hand. I laughed slightly and scratched her head and under her chin. I laughed when Kara came up to me and rubbed her head into my side and I pet her head too.

"well, looks like Kira and Kara like you a lot. And that's good because they are going to go with you when you collect souls, and maybe even demons that have escaped from hell and are roaming the earth." I stiffened a bit when I heard about the demons.

"demons?" I whispered softly.

"yes. Sometimes I will need you to go out and fetch some escaped demons. At first I will only send you after lower class demons but then, when you get stronger I will send you after all of them and when you can get all demons, and if one escapes, and they do occasionally, you will need to capture a demon overlord."

I thought over what he said for a minute never stopping patting Kira and Kara who now stood at my sides.

"well, I can't go back and I already said I would stay so I don't see any problem with doing the extra work." I looked at Father and smiled a brilliant smile, showing off my white teeth.

"good. Now, I have to get back to work and I think you still remember where you room is, the one you woke up in." I nodded. "alright how bout you go and get settled in, im sure Kira and Kara would love to help you." And with that he walked back to his desk and sat down. I looked at him for a little longer before I turned on my heel and went back down the corridor I had come through with Kira and Kara still at my sides.

I held my scythe in my right hand and had my other subconsciously on top of Kara's head. Kira padded forward when we reached the large oak doors and nudged them open.

"thank you Kira." She purred affectionately and I smiled down at her.

I walked over to the big bed and found another pair of clothes there. there was a black top that showed my midriff , a short skirt with mesh leggings underneath with boots that came to my mid thigh with buckles running up the outside at different angles. After I put it on I put the cloak back on and looked at myself in the mirror at the other end of the room. Satisfied that I looked good I looked around my room. There was a bookshelf with lots of books, a fire place, a big comfy chair, a big wooden wardrobe, a desk, and to my surprise, a computer.

I soon as I saw the computer my interest spiked. I sat at the desk while Kira and Kara lounged on my bed. I turned it on and opened up the internet and typed and clicked my way to Fangs blog. There was a new post.

_Readers_

_This is just a short notice that you probably won't be hearing from me and the flock for quite a while. The reason: max is dead. Right now every member of the flock, dr.m and Ella are all grieving in our own way, so for a very long time,_

_fly on, Fang_

My breath caught in my throat as I read this. I looked at when this was posted and then at the time on the computer and was even more surprised when fang had only put this up about a minute ago. I clicked the button that would let me send fang a message.

_Fang_

_Don't worry about max, there is nothing that any of you can do now, all you can do is to keep max alive in you memories and your heart, she will never truly die. Just remember that she will always love you and the flock. Do not let yourself fall, and keep the flock together._

_Forever and always,_

_Fallen Angel_

I leant back in my chair and closed my eyes. Wow, now that I think about it what I just wrote was really deep stuff. I sat there for a minute until I heard a light bing come from the computer. I cracked my eyes open and saw that fang had replied to the message. Her wrote,

_Fallen Angel_

_Wow, that was deep. And I find your name oddly ironic. But thanks I'll keep that in mind._

_Fang_

I smiled slightly and got up. I walked over to my bed and saw Kira and Kara move over to one side to allow me some space to sleep. I smiled again and got back into the white night gown and slipped under the black and purple covers. I looked at the ceiling for a bit before reaching out and turning out the light before closing my eyes and losing myself into the bliss of sleep.

**Review plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ hey all. Thnk u for reviewin my story and all. Hope u like this chapy =P**

I sat on my bed, my head resting on Kiras stomach while Kara lounged over my legs. Despite her size, her weight didn't really affect me. I stared up at the roof of my room, not really paying attention to the stone roof i was looking at. Today was the day. Today is fangs birth day, not his real one the one he chose for himself, but it is also the day i came here, to the home of my father.

It's been six years since the day i died and Father saved me by taking me as his own child, and for that i am thankful for i can watch over my flock. But there is one problem, every single day i watch more and more people die, whether it be by nature of the hands of another, whether it be a child, adult or elderly folk, they all die eventually and im the one that needs to bring the souls that have lost themselves back. It's not that i hate what i do, it's just, sometimes i really want the person who has died to come back, sometimes i want to take their souls back to their body's so they can keep living.

And there is one thing that makes my ice cold blood put the heat of a volcano to shame, the school is still running their experiments on innocent children. Father has allowed me to send sickness to the scientists and kill them off before their time. But it still tears my heart to shreds whenever i see the lost soul of those children as they wonder what has happened to them. Those with family and won't be in pain i do send back so they can live out their lives, but those that would die even if i send them back i keep with me. Many that i have saved still come around to see me on occasion. But sometimes i think i only do it to fill the space the flock left when i died.

I sighed heavily and attempted to get up. Kara, after feeling the movement, got off my legs and sat next my bed with one of her four front feet resting on my bed with the other five on the floor. I sat on the edge of my bed in the same clothes as the first day I came here. I put my cloak on and grabbed my scythe, the chains, which had wrapped around the scythe, twisted up my arm and crossed over my chest and back and tightened slightly for a moment.

I walked out the Hall of Sands, the large room with the hour glasses in them, and walked to the other end. Father sat at his desk as usual but was in his skeleton form, probably had to go and collect Kane, the Devils son, again.

"Father, im going to go out for a bit." I sighed after this but smiled lightly at my father.

"OK, but be careful, and if you see any Souls could you send them with a crow?" I nodded at this and turned to walk around his desk. Kira and Kara walked on either sides of me and I had my left hand on Kara's head. I stood in front of a large black gate with a three headed god in front of it.

"hello Cerberus, could you please open the gate for me?" the middle head growled lightly and nodded its head before all three pulled open the gate. I nodded slightly to the creature and Kira, Kara and I walked into the land of the living.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I sat leaning on a tombstone in a graveyard in Arizona. Kira and Kara, I had sent them back to take a few souls to father that were a tad too heavy for a crow, and to give me some privacy of course. I turned around and looked at the name of the grave I was leaning on.

_Here lies_

_Ari Betchelder_

_Loyal friend and loving brother_

_May his soul rest in peace._

My fingers traced the letters of my little brothers name, hopping beyond hope that someday I would see him again someday.

"hello? Who's there." my tawny wings with black and gold streaks twitched slightly and I turned around to see a seven year old boy with straggly blonde hair and big brown eyes. My hope just payed off. "M-Max?"

I smiled warmly at the young Ari. "Ari, why are you here. Did no one come to collect you?" I asked and knelt in front of Ari.

"Max! It is you!" the seven year old jumped into my armes and I held him to my chest, my wings wrapped around us in a protecting feathered cacoon. "How come you still look sixteen you should be at least twenty two by now?" Ari looked up at me quizzically.

I sighed for the umpteenth time tonight and smiled at my brother. I heard Kira and Kara return but ignored them. "Ari, the reason I don't look older is because...i died. Not long after you died actually, just a few months." Ari gasped at this and his eyes started to get watery.

"how did you d-die?" he asked, his voice muffled by my chest.

"I was punched right through my stomach by an M-geek." I hugged him a bit tighter but I pulled him off me and held him by the shoulders an front of me. "now, im going to send you to my father and I want you to tell him that you are my little brother and that I ask him to let you stay with me In-Between." Ari was about to say something but I interrupted him. "Kira and Kara are going to take you there and I want you to be good for Father ok?" he nodded and I picked him up and place him on Kira's back. "Kira, Kara, take him to my father. And hurry." With that they left. I let out a breath and looked down at Ari's grave, then I turned around and walked away to wander around for the rest of the night. Little did I know that this would lead me somewere that I did and didn't want to go.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

FANG POV

I was shocked out of my mind. Today has been the weirdest day in my entire life. And to top the list, Iggy has a new power. After he got his eyesight back a few months ago with some help from Jeb, we all thought that he was just seeing things as an effect of the surgery but now I am certain it's a new power. Iggy can see the dead. And even more, he can call their souls back from the dead for a short period of time.

I just watched as the soul that iggy had unintentionally called faded away. But I was shocked the most at what is said the moment it caught sight of our wings, well more specifically, mine.

"Max?" was the one word it said as we all saw It squint at my, it obviously had some sight problems.

But now after it faded away we all snapped out of our stupor.

"Did that ghost just say what I think it said?" the fourteen year old angel asked.

"yeah Angel, I think it did." said the sixteen year old Gazzy.

"Um, Igs, do-do you think that you could, maybe, call M-Max" the twenty yearold nudge stuttered out of shock.

"Uh, I think so." Iggy closed his not as pale blue eyes and his brow creased in concentration. Nudge instantly regretted asking as black fog flowed In a large column in the far side of the living room. It started to get smaller, slowly revealing black and blood red chains that had come out of cracks in the ground that went up and connected to pale hands with sharp black nails. The column got smaller and smaller until all that was standing there was a girl in a black cloak with sun streaked blond hair with black and gold streaks. Black and gold chains crossed over her chest, I think they are also to restrain the girl, I thought. A scythe rested on her back and her head was down. A small, knee high, gargoyle like creature stood in front of one of the chains with a spear.

We all sat in silence as the girls head moved slightly and she moaned, but suddenly stiffened when she tried to move her hands. Her head snapped to the side to look at the gargoyle and I heard her growl deep in her throat, the gargoyle flinched lightly at this.

"Grimauld, what is the meaning of this?" she did all this without raising her head.

"S-sorry Mistress but it is procedure that all uppers need to be bound when called upon by humans. Is this girl human? I thought to angel.

_I don't know. I cant read her mind._ Angel thought back to us and relayed the message to the rest of the flock

"but I am not a demon, Grimauld and you will release me immediately or do I need to call Father?" at what this 'girl' said the creatures eyes widened in what I can only suspect as fear.

"N-n-no reason to call Him at all Mistress, I will leave but I unfortunately can not remove the chains." The 'girl' sighed but flicked her hand in her bond. The gargoyle eeped but disappeared in flames.

"finally." The girl muttered and raised her head to look at us through her hair. All I saw was a pair of beautiful pair of dark chocolate brown eyes.

Finally iggy gained enough courage to do something. "Who are you?" he asked tentatively.

"who did you call?" iggy looked confused for a second but soon caught on.

"our older sister, Max." He replied stepping forward slightly.

"huh. I didn't think I would change so much since the day I died." She chuckled lightly, "urgh, im sick of theses chains." She said, and with that the chains that crossed over her chest pulsed then moved down her arms and wrapped around the ones restraining her. The suddenly tightened in a red flash the chains binding her were broken in to many different pieces, before the black and gold chains twisted back up her arms and re-wrapped themselves around her. Only then di I noyice the wing on her back.

"Max?" I whispered.

**AN) well wasn't that dramatic. Oh, one more thing, wont be updating for a ltle bit coz I cant think on what to do next. If you got ideas, TELL ME, or Lostsoulsoftheunderworld's lime green, purple poker dotted flying ninja penguins will kill you and eat your liver. **

**Sighned, The Grim Reapers Daughter, Courts**


	4. authors note

alright people! this story is up for adoption! i cant think of what to do and i have lost my muse for this story! if you want to adopt this story PM me so i know who you are and if you do adopt this story, try not to give up like i did! i do want to see this story finished!

Scales


End file.
